Arbok
Arbok is a -type Pokémon. It evolves from Ekans starting from level 22. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Arbok using the Arbokite. Pokédex entry Biology 'Physiology' (From Bulbapedia) Arbok is a serpent like Pokémon with purple scales all over its body. It has a large hood just below its head. On its hood, it has a design much like an angry face, which can come in six variations. The pattern typically has red and yellow eyespot outlined it black, a wide black streak resembling a mouth, and a V-shaped stripe about the face pattern. As Mega Arbok, the whole of its back becomes black, and red seams separate the back and front marking along either side of the body (except the hood). Its hood sprouts an additional six smaller heads, and the tip of its tail also becomes a small head. These heads have an appearance not dissimilar from Ekans. The markings on its hood become much more menacing, with two extra eye-spots and yellow teeth-like markings decorating the black mouth-stripe. Its eyes also change colour to match the markings on its hood, complete with a black stripe ringing round each eye. 'Gender Differences' None. 'Special abilities' Arbok is capable of crushing opponents by coiling its body around them and squeeze them tightly. It can even flatten steel oil drums. If it encounters an enemy, it raises its head, mimics the opponent with the frightening pattern on its body and making eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. It has been stated that if any part of Arbok's body except for the head is cut off, it can regrow the rest of its body again in a matter of a few weeks. It also has the ability to detect vibrations. Arbok has been known to be capable of spending long periods underwater and surviving in aquatic environments. 'Behavior' Arbok is territorial. It lashes out at intruders with long fangs tipped with deadly venom. With a vengeful nature, it will not give up a chase once it targets its prey or an opponent, no matter how far. 'Habitat' It makes its home in grassy savannas and plains. In the wild, it hunts smaller Pokémon, using the pattern on its hood to immobilize prey and using its toxic bite to finish them off and eat them. It is also capable of paralyzing opponents with its former signature move, Glare. Game locations Held items Base stats Arbok Mega Arbok Type effectiveness Normal Form Mega Form Nuclear Form Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20|}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10|''}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Venoshock|Poison|Special|65|100|10|'}} |Sludge Wave|Poison|Special|95|100|10|'}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|80|100|5|''}} By Tutor 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} By Nuclear Form Evolution | no2 = 045 | name2 = Arbok | image2 = 045.png | type1-2 = Poison | evo2 = | no3 = 045_1 | name3 = '''Mega Arbok' | image3 = 045_1.png | type1-3 = Poison | type2-3 = Dark }} Sprites Mega Evolution Nuclear Form Mega Evolution Nuclear Form Trivia *Arbok is one of two canon Pokémon that received a Mega Evolution in Uranium, the other being Whimsicott. * It is also one of three Nuclear Pokemon that can Mega Evolve, the others being Gyarados and Baariette. * Its Nuclear form has the international biohazard symbol on its hood instead of the usual eye pattern. Design origin Arbok is based on a cobra. Its Mega form, with its multiple heads, might draw inspiration from the hydra, or even from Medusa, monsters from Greek mythology. Name origin Arbok is cobra spelled backwards with a 'k'. 045.gif|Arbok Animated Category:Pokémon with Nuclear form Category:Pokémon Category:Canonical Pokémon Category:Pokémon with an animated sprite Category:Pokémon that can mega evolve